My Immortal Remake
by chaoskeepr
Summary: My Immortal, one of the most infamous fan fics known to day. The original Harry Potter fic was so bad, it was good. So... I wondered what if someone actually took their story seriously and tried to make it a legit fan fic? Here's what the result was...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) lizzy, Ẫḽẗἕṟᾖẚṭῗṿɇ Jΐτşῠẓἇị (on QuoteV) 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Matt ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! NIRVANA ROX!

* * *

My name name is Ebony Raven Way, and today is my first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, however, I feel will be hell for me. It's only been my third year at Hogwarts, yet so much has happened. So much, that the fact that I disgraced my family by being sorted into Slytherin doesn't phase me anymore. There is much to this busy mind, that the common problems were no longer a hassle. Unlike my peers, I don't care about our last season being a loss to Gryffindor. I'm not distraught over the leave of Proffessor Lockhart. Nor do I care about the fuss over Harry Potter. Would they care for him more if he was sorted into a different house?

Questions filled my mind as I stared out my window of the Hogwarts Express. Some questions were as silly as to why are we in a red Scottish steam locomotive when most wizards are anti-muggle. Foolish as some were, anything was better than listening to my friend Pansy talk about her life with the fellow passenger car mates. My mind continued to wonder as I peered further into the reflection of my icy blue eyes.

Pansy, who had stopped her blabbering when she took notice of my absence in the topic, looked sternly at me from across the passenger car. "Ebony," you could hear how cross she was, "When will you ever just get your head out of the clouds?"

I faced her with a tauntingly innocent look on my face, "What was that?"

My car mates, Millicent and Theodore, laughed like there was no tomorrow. Pansy's face went scarlet with embarrassment, yet cringed in her clear disgust.

"How dare you-" Pansy was cut off by Theodore placing a hand on her shoulder, probably to keep balance from the laughter.

"Oh Ms. Pansy Parkinson," Theodore panted between laughs, "be careful or twenty points from Slytherin~."

At this point even I was giggling. Theodore did the trick for Pansy was shifting from a frown to a smirk. She playfully nudged Theo away saying something along the lines of how it wasn't funny.

I returned to gazing out the window, until I felt the slightest tug on my hair. I turned around to see Millicent's chubby face only a few inches away from mine. Her face was so squinted up with concentration that she looked like an adorable pug.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

Milli backed up a bit and stared a while longer before she replied, "Something's off. I'm pretty sure that besides your long black hair now having purple lines and red tips something else is different..."

I froze. Shock and fear completely filled my mind. 'I can't tell them,' I thought, 'They might hate me!'

"Aha!" Millicent exclaimed, her face bright and released from its pug like position. "Your wearing make-up!" She giggled and tackled me against the window.

I returned the jolly with a gasping laugh. Although I adored Milli, being hugged like this feels like an entire Quidditch team laying on top of you. She finally released me from her grasp when she felt my hands trying to push her off.

"So Ebony," Pansy inserted to get the conversation back with her, "Tell me more about that American muggle band you adore so much."

"You mean Nirvana?" I questioned her sudden interest.

"Yes, that one, the band with the odd name."

"No more odd than Weird Sisters," Theodore added.

I giggled and replied, "They've been around for about five years now. As for their music... It's like Wizard Wrock, but more trashy yet nonchalant."

Milli nodded, "I need to check them out as soon as my father allows me into the muggle world."

Pansy scowled, "Why would you want to go there anyways? They're non-magical peasants."

"Surprisingly," I admitted, "They're almost as advanced even without magic."

Everyone settled down back into their seats. Besides when the trolley went by, it was quite and calm.

The door to the room slid open. "Hello everyone~." A voice slithered out like a snakes hiss.

I turned to meet the guest as he continued, "Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and..."

I gazed at the speaker's features. His cold grey eyes and platinum blonde hair. There's no mistaking the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"... Ebony Way." He finished with a smirk in my direction.

Uncontrollably, I jumped up and hugged him, "Draco~! How are you~?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. It was clear that my outburst of affection caught him off guard.

Getting off him I continued, "Sorry! You just looked like you needed a hug."

"Very well," Draco stated trying to regain his smirk from the newly smeared scowl. "As to answer your question, I'm looking for a certain Potter-..."

* * *

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

* * *

Actual A/N: Please disregard all the fake "AN". Those are just in parody of the original story ( s/6829556/1/My-Immortal ). Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz to Ẫḽẗἕṟᾖẚṭῗṿɇ Jΐτşῠẓἇị 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

* * *

After the Start of Term feast ended, the tables got up and fallowed their prefect to their respective dorms. I was one of the first few to fallow our prefect, Nathan Smith, since my friends decided to stay and chatter about the Sirius Black gossip. Once again, all about Potter. For people who hate him, he sure is a hot topic.

"Ebony!" A voice shouted through the crowd. I turn to see Millicent jogging my way. "Ebony," she pants when she reaches me, "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" I pondered.

She stared straight into my eyes, concern swept through her face. "Ebony... Do you by any chance have a crush on Malfoy?"

My eyes widened. Did I? Never before had I thought on the matter. But... He does seem like a nice guy to me... "N-no! We're just friends Millie!"

Millicent eased up, "Good."

"Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Because," Millie crossed her arms, "Pansy does. That would be a battle you could not win."

My body tensed. I could feel the air breeze by my ears as they grew hot. Only earlier had dementors terrorized the train leaving the boy who lived unconscious, but this? This was truly much more terrifying. Pansy Parkinson was the most looked up to girl in all of Slytherin. Even upperclassmen adored her. If I accidentally crossed her... It would be the end of me.

I smirked, "Then I have nothing to worry about."

I turned my heel and strode as quickly as possible towards the Grand Staircase to make my way towards the dungeons. Keeping my head down, I made sure to avoid people by staring at their feet. Suddenly, a figure block my path and I collided with it. Falling to the grounds, the books I had previously been holding were askew across the ground.

"Watch were you're-," The voice paused, "Oh, Ebony. I didn't see you there."

My vision was a tad blurry from the adrenaline. I was now staring at a pale hand gestured toward me. As I took it I heard the voice say again, "I ordered Crabbe and Goyle to gather your books. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

My vision cleared as I look at the persons face. It seems as if I have the pleasure to bump into Mr. Malfoy once again.

"O-oh... Thank you Draco. You really didn't have to."

"But I did. We don't need a fellow Slytherin being made a fool, do we? Here, let me escort you to the Common Room."

I nodded as we did so. As we walked we had lost ourselves in conversation. At first it was basic things like classes and politics, but then it was more. Our futures, hopes, and even partly our pasts. Once we got to the Slytherin Dungeon we didn't even stop. The two of us sat on the couch at stared into the fire. On occasion, people like Pansy or Gregory would join us, but for the most part it was just the two of us. In short I had learned two things leading to one today. First, I was to not fall in love with Draco Malfoy. Second, the first task would not be as easy as it sounded. This year will be interesting...

I yawned and stood up from the couch, stretching. "I must thank you for being quite the hero today, but I'm afraid I must retire."

Draco got up as well, "Before you go, may I ask one thing?"

"Always."

"Sometime soon The Curse Breakers will be at Hogsmeade. Will you accompany me?"

"Of course..."

* * *

Actual A/N: I always update on QuoteV first, so please check out story/7488416/M-y-I-m-m-o-r-t-a-l-R-e-m-a-k-e . Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPS OK! odderwize fans 2 da goffik 4 da good reveiws! FANGZ TO Ẫḽẗἕṟᾖẚṭῗṿɇ Jΐτşῠẓἇị! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis nor da quotes 4 Harry Potter

* * *

I followed my class as we took a trail in the woods. Care of Magical creatures class had always been an easy grade but treks like these never made my day. The sun shown bright and I couldn't help but cover my eyes. I decided to wear full robes to this class, and the heat made me regret it. Every step brought a new pain of different kinds. It wasn't until I heard Professor Hagrid speak that I felt hope.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there," he swung his arm to point and continued, "And turn your books to page 49."

Draco stomped forward, "Exactly how do we do that?"

Hagrid tuned to him and spoke with agitation, "Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me."

The class walked over to our destination, all attempting to open our books. Nevile, to no surprise, not only opened his but somehow provoked it. The book started lashing out and attempting to attack his face.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom," one of the boys chided as he fell to the ground. For a second, he got up and mumbled okay until the monstrous book attacked again.

I heard Hermione Granger say something when Draco spoke up, "Oh yeah, terribly funny."

' _What is he doing?'_ I thought. 'He must be up to no good.'

"Nearly Witty," Draco added, "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Crabbe and Goyle's laughter was cut off by Harry Potter who spoke as he walked towards us, "Shut up, Malfoy."

Snickers ran across the Slytherin house. Draco handed his bag to Crabbe and staggered up to Harry. He looked up to the sky with fear and started scooting back, raising his finger to the sky he shouted, "Dementor! Dementor!" As people looked back, we were laughing.

'How moronic' I thought. 'Could this idiot really be the chosen one?'

Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Draco, and Pansy lifted their hoods and started wiggling their fingers. "Ooooh~~~" They all groaned like ghosts together. As Hermione pulled Harry away, I joined in on their continued laughter. Was it wrong? Sure. Was it funny? Moment of the century.

Hagrid coughed for attention. As we looked, he gestured behind him, "Duh duh duh DUH!"

We all gathered forward with faces of fascination and concern. I couldn't get a good view, but I heard a weird gurgle sound. As I peaked though two heads I saw what could only be a hippogriff.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked the class.

"Indeed he is..." I mumbled, afraid the creature, or worse classmate, would hear me.

Hagrid tossed the creature a piece of meat and it whole. "Say hello to Buckbeat!"

"Hagrid," Ron Weasley spoke up, "Exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff," Hagrid walked closer to the crowd, "First thing you want to know is they're very proud creatures. _Very_ easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be that last thing you ever do..."

Hagrid clapped his hands and exclaimed with a more cheery mood, "Now! Who'd like to come and say hello?"

I took the first step back, in which everyone fallowed. Everyone, except for Mr. Potter who had stood frozen in awe.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Harry looked back to notice what had happened, Hagrid added, "Come on now."

Ron pushed him forward as Hagrid lectured, "Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... Well, we'll get to that later."

The entire class moved forward again to get a glimpse at Harry as he approach Buckbeat. Harry bowed and the creature let out a few squawks. Hagrid gestured what I could only assume was to go back, and Harry did so. He stepped on a twig, and I swear the noise made me jump clear out of my skin. The creature slowly bowed.

Draco whispered to me, "Enjoying the horrid seat?" I shook my head no. "Me neither. How about we get to the front and see if Potter makes a fool of himself?"

I smiled at his offer and whispered back, "Thanks. Oh yeah, since we're outdoors would you like and apple?"

He held out his hand as I grabbed one out of my back. Taking it, he replied thanks.

"Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you." Hagrid tossed Buckbeat another chunk of meat while Harry straightened up. "Right. I think you can go pat him now. Go on, don't be shy."

Draco pushed a Gryffindore girl aside and I fallowed behind him. I now had a clear view with only a rock and some space between me and the hippogriff. I looked over to notice Draco enjoying the Granny Smith I handed him. I would have blushed if it weren't for Pansy being only a few feet away from me.

Harry continued to ease up to the creature as he raised his hand. Buckbeat squawked at Harry in a gesture that could hurt him. Harry stopped, and the hippogriff eventually went to him and did, only what I could assume, was a nuzzle.

"Well done!" Exclaimed Hagrid, "Well done, Harry, well done!" Hagrid stepped closer to them, "I think he may let you ride him now."

"What?" Harry asked.

Hagrid lifted Harry and he shouted "Hey" repeatedly in protest. Soon, Harry was placed on the back of Buck beat and Hagrid smacked his rear, sending the hippogriff into the sky.

I was about to race forward to watch as well, but Draco raised his arm to stop me.

He raised his brow at me, "If you gawk at Potter you're no better than the rest of them."

"I... Suppose I'm not." I agreed.

"Malfoy!" Pansy called, "Mind if I steal you for a moment?"

"Certainly not," He replied as he ventured to her.

I sighed to myself. 'It doesn't matter how cute he is with his moonlight hair or his daring eyes. He's not your's to admire.'

After a while of skimming though my textbook, my attention was broken by the loud whistle of Hagrid calling Buckbeat down. I gazed as the hippogriff galloped down, leaving a storm of sand in its way.

"Well done Harry, and well done, Buckbeat!" Hagrid clapped as they lapped around.

The class erupted into applause as someone shouted, "That's wicked Harry!"

"Oh please," Draco scoffed as he got up. I grabbed his wrist but she shook it off and pushed every Slytherin that got in his way. "You're not so dangerous at all, are you, you big ugly brute!" He charged up to Buckbeat and stopped inches before him. The hippogriff raised his front legs as the class screamed and ran for cover. Buckbeat stopped his hooves down causing a huge gash upon Draco's arm.

"Whoa... Buckbeat!" Hagrid exclaimed, waving his arms to calm the beast. He tossed what I could only assume was another piece of meat in the opposite direction and Buckbeat ran for it.

"It killed me!" Draco shouted out in pain.

Hagrid walked over to examine the wound, "Calm down. It's just a scratch!"

"Hagrid!" Hermoine shouted as she ran to him, "He has to be taken to the hospital wing."

"I'm a teacher," he replied, "I'll do it." Hagrid picked up Draco bridal style and strode right past us. Draco looked limp in his arms. I looked over to avert my ayes and caught a glimpse at Pansy, who's eyes were watering. "Class dismissed!" Hagrid yelled as he walked back up the path we came.

Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, and I jogged after him. Pansy was tripping here and there from the tears fogging her view. Once caught up, we fallowed Hagrid like a funeral parade.

Later that night, at dinner, Pansy asked, "Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

"Its comes and goes," Draco replies, propping his cast upon that table, "Still, I consider myself lucky. Madame Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm. I can't do homework for weeks."

"Oh!" Pansy exclaimed, "I could be your arm. You just tell me what to write and I'll do it for you~."

I chuckled, "Oh please, like the great Draco Malfoy could loose his arm." I leaned in, "I bet you 4 Galleons and 5 sickles that you'd slay the beast before he got that chance."

Everyone except Pansy broke into laughter. "You know what," Draco said, "I think you're about right."

"Besides, it's not like you'd need Pansy for much. There's a charm you can do to enchant a quill to do the exact same~. There you go Pansy, that'd be much more useful of you"

Pansy glared at me. I could tell how angry she was by the imaginary steam coming out of her ears. I knew I shouldn't make her an enemy, but its not like I'm flirting with her man. Just proving how inefficient she is with magic.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet?" Millicent asked.

"What does it say?" Gregory asked from behind Vincent.

"Serious Black was located not to far from here. Dufftown?"

"I hope he comes to Hogwarts and finally gets rid of that stupid Potter," Draco smears.

A hand full of students, including myself, take a sip from viles that were given to us. I can only imagine it's alcohol or something similar. Its a sort of drinking game another Slytherin came up with. Every time Draco makes a rude remark about Harry Potter, we drink.

"Isn't there Dementors everywhere? I doubt he'd be able to." Pansy was petting Draco's cast once more.

"But he escaped from Azkaban, right? Who's to say that he couldn't get in?"

Draco looked me dead in the eye, "One thing's for sure. If he got in here? Harry Potter will not see the light of day again."

Theodore laughed, "Oh my! What is he going to do? Use another blasting curse?"

Draco chuckled, "You're right, him getting in would be foolish."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stop flaming da story ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OKAY! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu echodder b4 ok!

* * *

I stepped out of the girls dormitory and into the common room. The room was busy and full of life. Students giving gifts to their significant others, playing wizard chess, or sitting around the fire. Its this time of the year I look forward to. Little to no sun, gifts, and most importantly seeing everyone happy.

Draco stood up from his chair and walked to me. "Hello Ms. Way."

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing," he smirked, "I am simply for filling a promise."

I gasped, "The trip to Hogsmeade! Oh! But Draco, the Curse Breakers wont be there. Their concert has come and gone. Lets not forget, even without your cast your arm is still healing."

"Doesn't matter. Get dressed. I'll treat you to what ever you'd like."

A while later we were outside, in the snow. I was dressed in my best fur coat, Malfoy in a buttoned up coat that looked like it belonged in a magazine.

I smiled at him and said, "You look absolutely dashing Draco. How is it that you're always able to look like a male model?"

"Don't forget about yourself," he said as me smiled at me, "If it weren't for that sly look in your eyes, I'd confuse you for an angel."

I lowered my face in hopes to disguise my on coming blush.

We continued onward, in and out of shops. Malfoy did most of the spending. He bought a few new clothing items, as well as the occasional knick knack. It wasn't until we entered Honeydukes that I started spending. I bought several Chocolate Frogs as well as Ice Mice and Blood Flavored Lolipops.

"What's with those? Only vampires would find them enjoyable," Daco stayed in a questioning stance.

"Um..." I stammered, "They're for pranks. Mostly on my muggle friends."

"Well," Draco said, "I have a gift for you. All you have to do is fallow me."

So, without question I fallowed him. We ended up in an alley not to far from the shrieking shack.

"Yes?" I asked, "What is it?"

"This-" Draco paused, and then... Our lips met. His lips were dry, rough even, but comforting all the same. My heart felt a flutter. It was if I had been waiting for this moment my whole life.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" A voice demanded from afar.

I broke apart from Malfoy and turned to the voice, only to reveal that it was Pansy.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Pasny swor is cuz she jelly ok on tup of dat she wuz mad at dem 4 kissingg! PS im nut updating umtil I get 5 good reviows!

* * *

"Ebony?" Pansy asked in a demanding tone, "Come here?"

"Sorry," I whispered to Draco.

I skipped over to Pansy and plead, "It's not what it looks like, he kissed me. I know you have had an interest in him for a while and I would never dare jeopardize our friendship like that."

Pansy flared her nostrils and glared at me and then to Malfoy. "Do you expect me to believe that he'd kiss _you_ of all people? Please, you're a freak and I only keep you as a friend for the charity case."

I could feel my heart breaking. She didn't really want to be my friend? Does Milli? Does Theo? Did Draco only kiss me for the same reason? My mind was racing. I flt like I was seconds away from breaking down.

"You...You can't be serious..." I couldn't speak. The words took all my effort to come.

"I am," Pansy said, nose in the air, "You're no longer allowed to sit with us let alone be my friend. I know that may seem like nothing to you, but you have just lost a powerful ally."

As she strode off, I fell to the ground. My knees felt wet from the impact with the snow. A hand touched my shoulder, but I didn't react. My heart was to broken for my mind to take anything in.

"Ebony?" Draco's voice broke through my stasis. "Ebony, what just happened?"

"You kissed the wrong girl."

"What?"

"You kissed the wrong girl," I replied, "I don't deserve you like Pansy does."

"I didn't kiss you because you deserved it. I kissed you because I adore you."

I got up, wiped the snow off my knees, and replied, "Like I said, don't love me love Pansy."

I walked off. I haven;t felt this bad since the sorting hat put me into Slytherin. Not only did I just loose all my friends, but I may have lost Draco too.

"I love you too, Draco," I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. I rushed back to the castle and went to the only place I found comfort, the courtyard fountain. I sat on a bench nearby and admired my surroundings. Students playing in the snow, lovers sitting in benches together, and the motionless foutain. Everything wasd peaceful. But the sence of peace slowly faded away as tears rolled down my face.

'How could I be such an idoit?' I thought, 'Now I've lost everyone. Milli was right...'

"Hey," a voice said over to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Promise."

"Then why are you crying?"

I ignored him.

"Hey," the voice demanded, "Please look at me."

I looked up to the speaker. Bright green eyes like lily pads and messy black hair. I had never seen him this close before.

"H-Harry Potter?" I stuttered it out.

"Who else?" He replied. "What's wrong? What's your name?"

"My name is Ebony. As for whats wrong, I may have royally messed up my social health."

"How so?"

"Well," I continued, "My friend likes someone, right? And I was told to not like that person because they like them. Well, turns out the person my friend likes liked me and kissed me in front of my friend. This caused me to loose my friends and the person I liked as well."

"Wow," Harry paused, gaze now focused on the empty fountain, "Seems like a lot of drama. How about... We trade secrets. That way you can release some of your stress and I can do the same."

"Okay, you first."

"I think that Sirius Black is the grim."

"The what now?"

"Ah, right," Harry laughed, "You weren't in my divination class. You see, the grim is an omen of death, and I saw the grim in my tea leaves."

"Okay, why do you think Sirius Black is the grim? Is it because he's after you?"

"Pretty much. I'm just pretty stressed about it."

"I see... Now, I'll tell you my secret, but you must never tell a soul."

Harry looked to me, "Alright, what is it?"

I stared at him, dead in the eyes. My eyes, blinked revealing that they're all black. Harry jumped back startled.

"What are you?"

"I, am a vampire my good friend."

He scooted closer in fascination and I blinked my eyes back to their light blue state.

"How did this happen?"

I sighed, "I went out to the forbidden forest in my first year as a dare. While I was in there a vampire tried to feed on me but Hagrid saved me. I'm still able to preform magic so the school kept me. _That_ is my secret."

Harry was about to speak when he was cut off by another voice, "There you are Way. I've been looking for you. Consulting with the likes of Potter I see."

I turned to see Draco, hand in pockets, face with a cross stare.

I got up, "Malfoy, can we talk please... Alone?"

Malfoy looked to me and then to Harry. "Of course."

He walked off and then I turned to Potter, "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

He waved with a smile and I walked away, catching up to Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A WITCH! n she has problemz shes stressed 4 godz sake!

* * *

"Yes Draco?" I asked as we walked through the hallways.

He stopped walking and turned towards me, "What _happened_ earlier?"

I sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Pansy likes you, she's perfect for you, and in case you haven't noticed she's been drooling over you. And instead you kissed me, the girl with a head full of problems. Draco, I like you, I really do. But I don't think I'm right for you."

"Not right for me? What are you talking about?"

I sigh and look at him dead in the eyes, "I like muggles. You do not. You're rich, I'm _poor_ in comparison. Trust me Malfoy, we're not a good match."

"Opposites attract?"

"I don't think so..."

"How about," He paused to think, "How about we try it out for this year alone. Then we'll see how it goes."

"Sure but-" I was cut off. Draco's coarse lips against mine. I kissed back. Even though we were in the courtyard halls for everyone to see, I didn't care anymore. Pansy already saw. What worse could happen? At least now I knew that I had Draco and probably Crabbe and Goyale as well. I didn't have to be afraid of being attracted to Draco anymore.

He pulled away and smiled, "Good, and don't care about Pansy. Consider her my problem."

I nodded and observed Draco's features. There was something gleaming about him right now. He had is usual sly smirk and daring eyes, but something was new. Its was like a whole new kind of happy was radiating off him, and it was contagious.

The bell tower rang and Draco gestured his hand to me, "Shall I escort you to Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

I accepted his hand as we walked towards class, "You shall~"


End file.
